


A rich education

by mynameislizzie2



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislizzie2/pseuds/mynameislizzie2
Summary: Tony and Effy always were close...but most people never found out just how close.





	A rich education

Neither parent was paying attention to either Tony or Effy at the breakfast table. They were bickering again, about money, or some such crap that neither sibling much cared to pay attention to. Tony had his hand under the table as he ate his breakfast, lazily dragging his fingers up and down Effy's inner thigh, her school skirt halfway up them. Neither parent noticed as Effy skimmed her hand over Tony's crotch, or as Tony ogled her tits in her school blouse, knowing they were unfettered beneath the light cotton. The sight of her nipples just visible under the white fabric made his cock hard, and she could feel it.

Both of them acted normal as their dad stormed out (yet again), and their mother sat back down at the table. Tony made his excuses to leave, getting up to rinse his bowl out, and Effy did the same. Both of them declined the offer of a lift from Anthea, and left the house, taking the same path down the street. He walked slightly behind her, knowing that the raised hemline of her skirt was purely for his benefit. It was working, and he was already beginning to grow hard at the sight, thinking of exactly what he wanted to do to her.

So, he followed her as she took a right turn instead of a left. She kept looking back at him with a seductive smirk, knowing that the sway of her hips was turning him on. Teasing him. Enticing him. She made another turn, and led him down an alleyway behind an abandoned building. He wasn't sure how she knew this place, but it hardly mattered, when she stood in a secluded corner next to a low wall and dropped her school bag beside her. When he reached her, he dropped his satchel by their feet, leaning down to push the collar of her shirt out of the way before nuzzling her flesh and then biting it, hearing her whimper. "Naughty girl... You made me want to fuck you right there at the table, you dirty little bitch." He growled, as he slipped his hand between her knees and slowly dragged it upwards. He took her hand in his free one, and pushed it against his crotch. "See how fucking hard you made me?" he murmured. 

Effy nodded, and began to unzip him, undoing his belt as he palmed her knickers. Without saying a word, she pushed his jeans to his knees, and got to her own, placing her hands on his hips and taking his cock between her cupid bow lips. "Oh fuck..." he murmured, as she quickly began to suck the first few inches in and out of her mouth. His hand rested on the back of her head, and he moaned as she slid him deeper into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his shaft. "Yeah...suck it..." he groaned, as a slight breeze ruffled his hair, and hit the exposed wet part of his cock each time Effy withdrew her lips to the head before sucking him back into her warm mouth. She felt him throbbing on her tongue, just like she did every morning since the day she had first watched him fuck Michelle on his bed. His hands slid into her hair, cradling her head as her mouth slid up and down his shaft.

There had been no time this morning, no time for this in the privacy of his bedroom. Their parents had been bickering since they had woken up, and an extended screaming match in the hallway didn't allow for Effy to sneak into Tony's room and get her taste of him. Both of them were going to be late, but it didn't matter, this was what mattered to both of them, she unable to get enough of his cock, either in her mouth, her hand, or her pussy, and he unable to get enough of her tight young cunt wrapped around his hard cock. His prick throbbed again, as precum slid out from the tip onto her tongue, and she licked it up eagerly, her blue eyes looking up into his as he moaned. Her pussy was soaking her knickers, and she could feel it. His hard cock slid out of her mouth with a wet pop, and she stood, leaning over the low wall by her side and wiggling her arse at him. 

Tony lifted her skirt and roughly pulled her knickers down her thighs, running his hand over her cute little arse. "If only we had more time, little sister..." he smirked, giving her cheeks a hard spank, making her whimper and throb between her legs. He stepped closer and thrust his cock through her wet folds, groaning with her as the head nudged against her already swollen clit. He nuzzled her neck and licked up to her ear, his hand skimming up the front of her body and cupping her clothed tit. "Did you bring a spare?' He asked, his voice low, as he positioned himself at her entrance. She nodded, biting her bottom lip as he pushed forward and the thickest part of his head began to penetrate her wet cunt. "Oh...good..." He smirked, thrusting into her fully. Both of them groaned, she at the full feeling of being stretched open by his hard throbbing cock, and he the tight warmth he thrust himself into.

He reached up to her clothed tits with both hands as he withdrew his hips, then as he thrust back deep inside her, he grabbed at the fabric and tore it open, scattering the buttons all over the ground. She cried out, the sound making his cock throb inside her, and he felt her clench around him tightly. He knew she loved to be taken, sometimes roughly, and had no qualms about doing just that. He palmed at her now naked tits with one hand, and reached up to grab at her plaited hair with the other, growling low in her ear as he pulled backwards on it, pushing his thick cock deep inside her with repeated thrusts. "Yeah...so fucking tight...missed fucking my little sister..." He said, gruffly. "Such a compliant little schoolgirl..."

Effy moaned and tightened around his cock at hearing his words, and the urgency with which he spoke them. She loved the feel of him thrusting inside her, the friction the length of his cock created when she clenched on him, the way his balls would slap rapidly against her clit when he was close to coming. It was best when he would fuck her for his pleasure, aggressively, much like he was doing now, just taking her this way. She moaned as the rough thrusting continued inside her, the friction of the head of his cock rubbing against her g spot building the pleasure inside , and she squirmed back against him as he tugged at her nipples. He felt him throbbing inside as he tugged them again, increasing the blooming pleasure in her lower stomach. The hand on her tit drifted quickly down to her hip and grabbed at it as he thrust harder into her, and he growled in her ear. "Come on my dick, Effs..."

He snaked his hand around her hip and thrust it between her legs, quickly finding her swollen clit with his fingers and rubbing the throbbing bud between them. Effy jerked her hips backwards, the movement allowing him to thrust still deeper into her pussy, and she felt every inch of him throbbing quicker inside her clenching wetness. The clink of his belt matched the rough rhythm of his thrusts into her, and the heat of his breath against her neck had her clenching tighter around his pulsing dick. She could feel him begin to thicken inside , and his thrusts grew harder in intensity. Effy groaned as her pussy began to spasm around his length, and the pleasure began to overwhelm her senses. Tony bit her earlobe, tugging at it with his teeth, and as he roughly kissed down her neck and bit into her pulse point she shuddered and quickly raised her hand to muffle the scream that left her lips as she began to come hard on his thrusting cock.

"YES...that's it..." Tony growled, thrusting harder into her spasming cunt. "Gonna come...so deep..." He grunted with each pistoning thrust of his hips into her, the wet clinging warmth of her tight young pussy becoming too much for him, and with the rough flexing of his hips and harsh breaths against her neck, he bit into her again, humping his hips forward as his cock throbbed and swelled inside her, stiffening as his hips rocked forward hard against hers, until with a strangled groan he pushed her against the wall repeatedly, pulling hard on her hair as his cock exploded and he filled her tightly clenching pussy with hard jets of his sticky cum. He growled as he ground his hips hard against her arse, Effy moaning as she felt the incredible sensation of his warmth filling her up.

After a moment or two of him being buried in her drenched pussy, he slid himself from her, and she dropped to her knees, taking his softening cock between her lips and using her tongue to lick up their combined pleasure from his shaft. Effy was just getting lost in the act, when Tony pulled himself from her lips, and she looked up at him in disappointment. He slid his hand under her chin and smirked at her pout. "We'll be late, and if you keep that up, you'll make me hard and I'll have to fuck you again and I don't want go to college with a hard-on." he said, pushing his cock back into his briefs and doing his jeans up. As he buckled his belt, he spoke again. "I'll be home around four. Mum and dad are out tonight. Be naked and touching yourself on my bed when I get there." Effy nodded.

"Now... Pull up your knickers, change your shirt and get to school, little girl." He grinned, picking up his satchel, slinging it over his shoulder and walking away.


End file.
